Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 1
Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 1 is the first episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Ivan Ooze returning, He plan's to get revenge on those who destroyed him. For a start, He'd gathered Cinch, Suri Polomare, Wind Rider and Flim and Flam to join his rank as Leia and the dark magicians revived Queen Bansheera, Prince Olympius, Vypra, Jinxer, Quarganon, Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, The Fear Cats, Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar, Emperor Mavro, Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar, Admiral Malkor, Creepox, Bigs, Bluefur, Levira, Damaras, Argus and Redker. The Harmony Force Rangers must do what they can to stop Ivan Ooze. Ransik's speech as Principal/Twilight and her friends supports their mentor At Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik gave his speech as new principal as Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer gave him plenty of support. Recruits to join Ivan Ooze and his dark gang/Reviving the Evil Beings However, Ivan Ooze recruited Suri Plomare along with Wind Rider, And Flim and Flam. Then, He disguised himself a lawyer to Cinch and offered her to join his dark gang. As they came to Ivan's lair, Leia, Mondo, Pandora and Minus resurrected and revived some dangerous foes, Queen Bansheera, Prince Olympius, Vypra, Jinxer, Quarganon, Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar, Emperor Mavro, Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar, Admiral Malkor, Creepox, Bigs, Bluefur, Levira, Damaras, Argus and Redker. Florida gets to Jankenland/Cinch kidnaps the peanuts gang Back at Crystal Prep, Everyone celebrated Ransik's role as the new principal. Meanwhile, Florida left to Jakenland for help on account of Ivan Ooze's return. Then, Cinch kidnapped Emma, Charlie Brown and the Peanuts Gang. All expect Woodstock Snoopy and his siblings and Fifi as they ran to warn Ransik and Nadira. Florida meets with some friends/Twilight and her friends reunion At Jankenland, Florida gathered Yuri, Lili, Matt and their friends along with the Cluefinders: Joni Savage, Santiago Rivera, Leslie Clark, Owen Lam and LapTrap as they meet with Ransik, his alliance and the Mane 9 to help rescue the Peanuts. Ivan Ooze's first monster creation/Making a deal with Overlords Back with Ivan Ooze and his dark forces, He created a monster for Queen Bansheera, Flurious, Moltor and Emperor Mavro, OozeDemon. Then, He made a deal with them as they join forces. Ivan Ooze and Ransik fought face to face Then, The Harmony Force Rangers came just in time to the rescue. As for Ransik, He came face to face with Ivan Ooze. Just as Ivan reminds him of his past, Ransik always keeps it behind him. Diabolico and Loki faced Olympius and Vypra Meanwhile with Diabolico and Loki, They faced Olympius and Vypra on account of their rivalry. The Advanced Heroes get their Ranger Keys Meanwhile, Twilight, Spike and the girls bestowed some ranger keys for their friends so they would become the replicas of their favorite Legendary Power Rangers. Battling the Adventure Enemies Then, They battled the villains with all of their might. Snoopy came on his doghouse to the rescue. Finally, He became the World War 1 Flying Ace. Rescuing the Peanuts/Retreating to safety Soon, Twilight and her friends along Snoopy, his siblings and Woodstock rescued the rest of the Peanuts. Suddenly, They were ambushed by Vrak, The Fearcats and Rarity was injured. Twilight and her friends retreats to safety with the Peanuts. At Ivan's lair, Leia reminded her father that Flurry Heart was the reason the Harmony Force Rangers were stronger on account of the Power of Love. Soon, He started to begin his evil plan. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Charlie Brown *Linus Van Pelt *Franklin *Lucy Van Pelt *Sally Brown *Schroeder *Shermy *Snoopy *Woodstock *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Betty *Violet *Patty *Eudora *Frieda *Rerun Van Pelt *Pig Pen *Emma the Little Red haired Girl Disney Force Rangers Super RPM Rangers Fanatsy Overdrive Rangers Dino Samurai Rangers Super Ninja Rangers Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Queen Bansheera *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Flurious *Moltor *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Emperor Mavro *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker Trivia *Scorpan and Catrina will make their debut. *Jankenman and Aikko will make their appearance. *Florida the goddess of the flower magic world came to see the Yuri, Lili, Matt and their friends from school it was their favorite ranger team the RPM, Golias, Nessa, Bongo and the clue finders had the ninja ranger team and Shun the his friends as the overdrive ranger team too. *The Disney Force Rangers team the Super RPM, Ninja and Fantasy Overdrive Rangers become the Advanced Rangers. *Emma and the Peanuts gang got kidnapped by Principal Cinch. *The Storyline continues with Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 2. Songs #Yatta zo Jankenman #Wonderful Mary Bell! #Miracle DAYS Transcript *Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225